


Sexy Games

by misscheesiest



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cum Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscheesiest/pseuds/misscheesiest
Summary: After years of marriage, Rachel and Jesse are in a bit of a rut. But she has some naughty ideas to get them out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

The restaurant was fancy, the meal delicious, the wine flowing, and her dinner partner was dressed in a suit and looking very handsome, with intelligent blue eyes and medium brown hair. Rachel was dressed in a dark red fitted dress, that showed off her cleavage, and drew his eyes to it.

It was their eighth anniversary, and their daughter was staying at his mother's until dinnertime Sunday. Like other anniversaries, they usually went out for a fancy meal and had a night of anniversary sex, trying to recapture the excitement of their early days for at least an evening.

Rachel kept up her side of the conversation, but her mind was mainly on what was going on with their relationship, and what to do about it. And she got an idea. A wonderful, terrible idea. And she couldn't help but give Jesse a little smirk.

"Wow. What does that smile mean?" He laughed.

"You will just have to wait to find out."

He kept teasing and pressuring her playfully as they drove home, but she just shook her head.

At home, she left him waiting on the sofa and went to the bedroom to prepare. After a little while, she was ready and brought him in.

"Wow, this looks incredible, Rachel." Jesse looked around, taking in the candles everywhere.

"Strip and lie down on the bed, Jesse." Rachel said, her voice no-nonsense.

Jesse gave her a funny look at her tone, but shrugged his shoulders and was soon naked, lying down on the bed. At almost six feet tall, he still had a good body, lightly muscled and relatively slim. He was fairly certain it was some sort of sex game, and after years of more routine marital sex, he was very willing to play along.

Leaning over him, she took out an old scarf, and tied his hands together, and looped a long end into the headboard, securing it firmly. Jesse was definitely into this, his eyes looking over her body, his circumcised cock fully erect. He was about seven inches long, and quite thick.

Standing beside the bed, Rachel looked down at him, and looked him in the eye as she undid the buttons down the front of her dress, and then spread it wide open to his gaze. Below the pretty dress, one she would feel comfortable wearing to work, she had on her naughtiest lacy black lingerie. She slipped off the dress, feeling comfortable standing in front of Rachel, running her hands down her body. She felt sexy, turned on. She was 5'3, still fairly slim, with small breasts. Her most striking features were her long straight brown hair and deep brown eyes, a dramatic contrast to her light olive skin.

Time for the surprise, Rachel thought, and opened the bedside table drawer. She pulled out the crop, 18" long flexible metal encased in braided leather. It had been a gag gift years ago from a friend, and she had unearthed it lately when sorting a closet. She swished it through the air, feeling very pleased with the sound it made.

"Rachel... what are you doing?" Jesse’s eyes were wide, and he was tugging at the scarf securing his hands.

"Stop that." Rachel said firmly, and she was pleased when he obeyed. She crawled onto the bed, and straddled his legs.

She looked him over thoroughly, calmly. "I've been thinking things over lately. Things about our life together. And it needs to change."

Jesse drew his eyebrows together. "What kind of things?"

"When is the last time you did the dishes?"

Jesse's eyebrows rose. "Are you kidding me?"

"Answer me, Jesse."

He rolled his eyes. "I dunno... last week sometime."

Swoosh! Rachel smiled as Jesse's body jumped under her.

His eyes were right on hers, shocked. "I can't believe you hit me with that thing!"

She looked down at his chest, and saw a light red mark across his stomach. Her mark. "Tell the truth, and I won't whip you." She had a hard time keeping a straight face as she said it, knowing the whip stung a little, but was hardly serious punishment. "Again. When did you do the dishes last?"

"I dunno... a few weeks, I suppose."

"It was over a month ago, Jesse."

He shrugged.

"When was the last time you did any laundry, cleaned the bathroom, or vacuumed?"

Jesse gave a half-laugh, and shrugged his shoulders again. "It's been ages, I know. But you always seem to do it, and you do a better job of it anyways."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Pretty pathetic excuses, Jesse."

"But you aren't being fair, Rachel. I mow the lawn, shovel the snow, help out with Elise."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, you do. You mow the lawn once every week or two in the summer, and shovel the walk about the same amount in the winter. You play with Elise and put her to bed sometimes, but not a lot else."

Jesse was silent, looking up at her.

"Look, we've discussed this before, argued about it, and things get better for a bit, but eventually slip back to how they were before. I work a full week, and then come home to a mess and another full time job of doing everything around the house. I feel exhausted most of the time, and I'm really resent it, resent you. If this continues, our marriage won't last, Jesse. It's that serious."

Jesse nodded. "OK, OK... I'll do my part of all of it."

Rachel shook her head slowly. "No, I'm going to need more this time. I have a different approach in mind. A different way to motivate you. The good old carrot and the stick."

He wrinkled his brow again. "Carrot and stick?"

She reached down, took hold of his cock, and stroked it gently. It got harder with her attentions, and she continued stroking it until he was breathing faster, and starting to tense up.

She slowed the stroking, until Jesse met her gaze. "This is the carrot, Jesse. You do your part, and you will get sex. The better you do it, the better the sex." She leaned down, and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking it.

Jesse gasped, his body tensing under her touch. He couldn't remember the last time Rachel had given him a blowjob. She had such a wonderful mouth. She began moving her mouth and hand up and down his cock, together, until he was right on the edge, moaning.

"If you don't do your part, you will get the stick." She pulled the whip out again, and ran the tip down his chest, teasing over his skin. Jesse was very aroused, and he moaned at the sensation. "Not only will you have no sex, you will also get punishment."

Rachel was amazed at how aroused she felt. Standing up, she slowly took off the lingerie, enjoying Jesse's heated gaze on her body. Straddling him again, she sunk down onto him, guiding his hardness into her wet, hot cunt. She moaned, and cupped her breasts, playing with her nipples until they were hard, loving that Jesse was watching her every move.

By the time she started moving up and down on his cock, she was almost ready to cum. It had been ages since she last had an orgasm, her sexual tension built up. Her pace picked up, moving at just the right speed, looking Jesse in the eye and knowing he was getting close too. Seconds later, she gasped as her release took over, and she heard Jesse's moan as he joined her soon after.

Undoing his hands, she rolled to the side, and pulled the sheet up. Jesse rolled her onto her back, and gave her a deep kiss.

***

Rachel slept very soundly, and woke up feeling good. She stretched, and looked over. Jesse was lying on his side, looking down at her, smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Jesse."

"So, what do you want me to do earn another carrot?"

Rachel laughed, and then realized Jesse actually wanted an answer. "Really? Are you sure you aren't going to get me committed for the way I acted last night?"

"Well, I'll give you points for originality, honey, but I know it's an issue that's important to you. Plus, if it leads to sex like that more often, I'm game." He leaned down, kissing her neck, slipping a hand under the covers and across her stomach.

Rachel slapped his hand away. "No carrots until you've earned them." She moved away from his hand. Thinking over her endless To Do List, she picked a task. "OK, how about you make dinner for us tonight? The ingredients are all in the fridge, and the recipe is a fairly easy one."

"And if I do a good job, carrot cake for dessert?" Jesse said, rubbing his hands together jokingly.

Laughing, Rachel rolled to the side of the bed, liking that Jesse seemed to be playing along so far. "That's right. If you do a GOOD job."

***

Jesse was waiting in bed naked with a big smile when Rachel came to bed. She laughed as he pulled back the covers invitingly, waggling his eyebrows.

She got in, and Jesse leaned down and gave her a good kiss. She pushed on his shoulder, and he moved back a little.

"So, today, it was so nice having you make the dinner. It gave me time to work on Elise's dance costume and bake the cupcakes she needs for tomorrow."

Jesse smiled. "Yes, dinner was pretty good, wasn't it?"

Rachel smiled, and then shook her head.

"What?!" Jesse rolled onto his back, and then looked over at Rachel. "My mom even said it was good, and I set the table so nice."

Rachel nodded. "That's true, Jesse. Roll over onto your stomach, OK?"

He complied, and Rachel rolled over top of him, straddling his legs. She opened the bedroom table drawer, and pulled out the crop. She ran it down his back.

"And how did the kitchen look afterwards?"

Jesse was suddenly quiet.

"Jesse?" Rachel drawled, running the crop down his back again.

"Um, it might have been a bit messy, OK." Jesse admitted, very grudgingly.

"And who made the coffee and made the dessert?"

"You and you."

"Right. So, you did a lot of things well, but you didn't do a ‘good' job. You did an ‘OK' job." She ran the whip over his ass. Lifting her arm, she swung and let it land. Jesse jumped under her and a fine red line striped across his ass.

"Ow!" Jesse said, wiggling under her.

"Oh, hold still. That was hardly anything. You are getting a couple more, so suck it up." The crop swung in the air, and quickly two more stripes decorated his ass. She put the crop back in the drawer, and ran her fingers lightly over his ass, and he shivered at her touch.

She moved to the side. "Roll over, Jesse." He obeyed her firm tone. She looked over him, and then ran her hand down his body. Soon, she was stroking his cock, and he was getting harder and harder.

"Ah, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"

"Well, you did a lot of good things today too. Not perfect, but a good start. And that deserves a reward."

Rachel leaned down and took his cock into her mouth, licking and flicking her tongue around the tip. Jesse moaned, and put his hands into her hair.

Again, she was feeling aroused and couldn't resist rolling onto her back. "Come here and fuck me, Jesse. I really need your cock."

In seconds he was pushing into her, hard and deep, and she wrapped her legs around him. His thrusts were fast, and it suited what she wanted perfectly. She hadn't felt this in tune with him for a long time.

She came first, and a few strokes later, Jesse joined her. She grabbed his ass, pulling him in deep as he came, feeling the shaking of his body as he filled her up with his cum.

***

Jesse led the way to the basement, and waved towards the piles of neatly folded laundry proudly. Rachel smiled at the gesture, and then stepped closer to complete her inspection.

It had become a strange sex game between them by now. She would text him during the day and tell him what to do. The rest of the day, she found herself getting aroused in anticipation, wondering if he would do the job right, and imaging what she would do if he screwed up, and what she would do if he didn't. The inspections were always after Elise was asleep in bed, and the sexual tension built between them all through dinner and afterwards, only apparent between the two of them whenever he caught her glance.

She spotted something white on a pair of navy corduroy pants, and pulled it out of the pile. Shaking it open, she saw that there were a few more white clumps on the fabric, and went through the piles, and found some others. She glanced over at Jesse, and he wasn't looking so proud.

He hung his head a little. "Yeah, I forgot to check the pockets, and she must have left a tissue in one of them. But I thought I got it all off!"

Rachel grabbed a pair of pants, and flipped the fabric to show the inside. More clumps were in there. "You'll need to go over the whole load again. And make sure the washing machine doesn't have any tissue bits in it."

Jesse nodded, and was going through the folded laundry.

"Come to the bedroom when that's all fixed, and the laundry is all put away. I'll be waiting for you." She gave him a little bit of an evil smile.

***

Rachel ran her hand over his bare ass, and Jesse shuddered in response. Three new red marks crisscrossed it, raised slightly and sensitive. She could barely see the marks anymore from when his task had been to take Elise to a birthday party and brought her home with a stomachache from eating too much junk food, and with chocolate cake mushed into her hair from a fight with another girl. He'd definitely keep a better eye on Elise next time he took her to one, Rachel thought to herself, remembering how gingerly he sat down for the next couple days after that.

Putting the whip away, she untied his hands and told him to lie on his back. Jesse obeyed, wincing a little from the weight on his freshly marked ass.

Rachel propped up the pillows, leaning back comfortably. "Ok, now I want you to masturbate."

Jesse's eyes widened. "What?" He looked surprised, but Rachel could tell that his erection got a little harder at the suggestion.

"I want to watch you. Watch you as you pleasure yourself." Rachel smiled, flipping open a bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount over his erection.

Jesse nodded, and closed his eyes, wrapping his hand around his cock. It was at about half-mast, and stiffened further as he stroked. Rachel let her eyes travel over his body, from his face, over his chest, and down to his hand as he stroked in firm even strokes, his grasp tighter than she had ever used.

After a few minutes, she could tell he was getting close to orgasm. "Stop, Jesse." His hand stilled, and he opened his eyes, his expression a little distracted.

She pulled back the sheet over her body. Naked, she stretched out, spreading her legs. "Come and eat my pussy. If you do a good job, I'll let you finish jerking off."

Jesse was immediately between her legs, licking around her clit, and pushing two fingers into her cunt. She was already very aroused, very wet, and she arched her back, pressing her hips up towards his face. He kept the motions of his fingers small, just pressing and rubbing firmly against her g-spot, and teasing her clit with kisses, light bites, and flicks of his tongue.

Rachel moaned, grabbing his head with both hands. "Oh, don't stop. That's so good, Jesse.... Just like that..." In seconds, she was gasping for breath, her pussy squeezing tight around his fingers, as her orgasm took over.

Jesse was kissing along her inner thighs, and rubbing his fingers lightly over her clit and pussy lips, as she came down off her high.

She grabbed his hair, and gave it a little pull. He looked up at her face, his eyes still heated. "Very good job, Jesse. You have earned your reward. I want you to cum on my tits."

He was immediately kneeling at her side, stroking his cock hard and fast. She was running her hands over her body lazily, playing with her nipples, cupping her breasts, and running her fingers over her pussy, enjoying the post-orgasm sensitivity. Jesse's eyes followed the paths of her hands.

He tensed, and Rachel watched his expression, loving to see the pleasure on it, and then feeling the spasm of his body. Gobs of cum hit her breasts, and she spread it over her skin, playing with it, dabbing it on her hard nipples.

Jesse fell to the side, still panting. "Rachel, you are killing me." He groaned, and buried his face against her shoulder.

Rachel chuckled. "What do you mean? Is it too much?"

Jesse shook his head, and pushed the pillow so he could lie on his side comfortably. "The last few weeks have been great... so different. It's been such a change. Not that I'm complaining. But the sex for us was so great in the beginning, and over the years it faded to not being that often, and not very enthusiastic."

Rachel nodded. "I know. It just felt like we had Elise and we didn't have time or energy for much else. We totally got into a rut."

"You know, I thought you were nuts when you suggested this on our anniversary. But it's getting so I'm associating housework with sex! I'm the one who's going crazy." Jesse laughed, and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up over both of them, and snuggled closer.

"You aren't the only one, honey. I never thought it would spark stuff in me so much either. I text you, and I can hardly sit still at work the rest of the day."

Jesse laughed. "I've actually had to go to the bathroom and jerk off during the day sometimes. I haven't done that since I was in my 20's."

"Oh, come on, you're joking." Rachel laughed at the image of her 36-year-old husband, hidden away in a stall in the men's washroom.

"I think your text was ‘Clean the Bathroom'. I started thinking about how to clean the bathroom perfectly to get a carrot, and I even watched a YouTube video or two! It was like watching porn, practically."

Rachel closed her eyes, nodding. "Yeah, you did an awesome job on that bathroom. I even asked you how you cleaned around the taps so well & you taught me a thing or two."

Jesse smiled contentedly. "I still jerk off, thinking of that night, afterwards. That was a hell of a reward."

Rachel nodded, remembering. She had given him a sensual massage, working oil into every inch of his skin, until he was very relaxed. Then she rubbed her naked body over his, trying to transfer the oil from his skin to hers. Rubbing her breasts down his back, stroking her legs over his, her stomach over his ass. Lying on her stomach and getting him to roll on top of her, and rub his body over her, her back, her ass, her legs. By the time she got on all fours and told him to fuck her doggy style, they were both so close to the edge it only took a couple minutes of hard pounding, taking his cock as deep as she could, before they were both reached their peak.

"Yeah, it's like foreplay for hours before we even touch each other. Before we even get to the bedroom." She leaned over and kissed Jesse, meaning it to be a light kiss, but he pushed his hand into her hair, holding her in place. He kissed her deeper, flicking his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth, and slid his tongue along hers. He grabbed her hand, and moved it to his cock. She was surprised to find him hard again, and stroked it. Twice in one night? That hadn't happened in ages. Even more surprising was that she was aroused again, and really wanted to fuck him.

Good thing they went to bed early, she thought, with a big smile.

...

-A/N: Thanks for giving this story a try.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse came in the front door, taking off his running shoes and putting them in the closet. He walked over to Rachel, who was lying on the sofa reading, and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. He was sweaty, unshaven, and his hair was messed up. It kicked something in Rachel's libido, and she grabbed his t-shirt, and pulled him back in for a real kiss.

"Really, honey? I need a shower... I'm all sweaty and I'm sure I stink." Jesse laughed, pulling at his damp t-shirt.

Rachel smiled. "Shhh... it working for me. Come here." She pulled him down, and he stretched out over her on the sofa, giving her his weight, knowing she liked that. They shifted so his legs were between hers, and she ran her hands down his back as the kiss intensified. She pushed her hands under his clothes, cupping his bare ass as she arched her hips, dry humping him through their clothing. She scratched her nails over his skin lightly, and was thinking of her whip marks there. The thought got her even hotter.

Jesse was hard, and returning her kisses with as much fervor, but he lifted off, looking down at her face. "This is great, Rachel, but I'm not sure I'm up for it. I'm pretty tired from that run."

Rachel reached down, grabbing his hard cock through his shorts. "Oh, I think you're up for it, Jesse. But don't worry. I'll do all the work." She pushed him and he got off the sofa.

Getting up, she led him over to a chair, pulled off his shorts and sat him down. Stripping off her robe, she straddled him, and sunk down onto his hard cock, groaning as he filled her cunt so perfectly. With her hands on his shoulders, she began moving on him. Jesse‘s hands ran down her back, and cupped her ass, while he kissed all over her breasts. She was panting and sweaty by the time she was ready to cum, slamming down onto his cock again and again, her pussy juices coating his balls. Her hands clenched on his shoulders when she came, and Jesse groaned as he joined her.

He chuckled as they got untangled and stood up. "Now we both need a shower."

Rachel smiled. "I'm game if you are." And then raced him to the bathroom.

***

Rachel stretched out on the sofa, feeling very relaxed. Elise was at a friend's for a sleepover, and Jesse was taking a nap. Soaping each other up had gotten them both turned on, leading to a fantastic 69 session on the bed after the shower. The run plus two sex sessions had tired him out. He'd earned the rest.

He'd been going for runs for a couple weeks now, and she was proud of him. With him doing more of his share of the work around the house, they were able to cook meals at home instead of grabbing fast food. They had both noticed that they felt healthier, and had lost a few pounds. Then again, maybe all the exercise from sex helped too. Good thing cum didn't have many calories.

It was getting harder to give him tasks around the house anymore. He was cleaning more around the house without her asking or reminding him to. After doing the jobs so often, he realized how much easier it was to tidy the house as you went and to do the dishes right away instead of letting them pile up.

They were in a much better place as a couple. She found that since she wasn't stuck doing it all herself, she wasn't feeling tired and resentful towards him anymore. Instead, it was the opposite. She found herself more attracted to him, and often grabbing him like she did today, initiating sex out of the blue.

As a joke, he'd bought her a book called "Porn for Women". It had pictures of attractive men doing housework, saying things like "After I do the laundry, I'll take the kids with me to do the grocery shopping so you can relax." Ironically, it totally hit the nail on the head for how she was feeling.

Just yesterday, she walked into the kitchen and found him doing the dishes. She couldn't resist standing behind him and kissing his neck, running her hands over his body. She loved cupping his ass. He'd always had a sexy ass, that looked great in jeans, and since she'd whipped it for his punishments, she felt even more possessive of it.

She whispered in his ear, "When you are done, meet me in the bedroom for a quickie, OK?" He'd nodded, looking over his shoulder at her with a smile.

When he'd come into the bedroom, she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She beckoned to him, and then grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulling him close. Pushing up his shirt, she kissed along his stomach, and let her hands cup his ass in those jeans.

Jesse moaned, and pulled his shirt off. He reached for his belt, but Rachel batted his hands away. Jesse chuckled, and ran his hands through her long, sexy brown hair.

Rachel continued the kissing over his stomach, tasting his skin. Her hands were playing along his waistband, sneaking under the fabric. She cupped his cock through his jeans, loving to feel how hard and thick he felt. Moving her head downwards, she nuzzled her face against his cock, pressing her open mouth again his balls, letting her moist breath go through the fabric. Jesse‘s hands in her hair tensed, pulling her hair a little. She loved it.

Undoing his belt, she took her time unzipping his jeans, her face right there, watching avidly as his underwear came into view, his erection pushing against the tight material. Pushing his jeans down, she traced her fingertips over his ass, and ran them down the back of his thighs. Rachel pressed her open mouth against his hard cock, biting him lightly through the material.

"You are getting to be quite the little cock slut, aren't you?" Jesse‘s voice was a bit raspy. "Take off my underwear and show me that cock-hungry cunt of yours."

Rachel loved the dirty talk, and yanked his underwear down. In seconds, she was moving back on the bed, pulling up her skirt and showing him that she wasn't wearing any panties. Spreading her legs wide, she slid her fingers over her wet slit.

Jesse dropped onto the bed, grabbing her hips and pushed into her, hard and deep. "Mmmmmm, such a hot little pussy. Squeeze my cock, milk it, baby." He set up a good, steady rhythm, grinding against her.

Rachel squeezed his cock hard each time he was withdrawing, and relaxed as he thrust back in, nice and deep.

Jesse moaned. "Oh yeah, baby, just like that...." His strokes got faster, and Rachel was lifting her hips of the bed to meet them. "Rub your clit for me, baby. Cum on my cock..."

She obeyed his order, rubbing her clit in little circles, and grabbing her breast with the other hand. So close, so close, so close....

Jesse grabbed her legs, and pushed them upwards, almost bending her body in half, with her legs up by her ears. He shifted upwards, pinning her body with his, and the angle was even better for his cock to pound into her. Rachel groaned, and her orgasm started, and she shook against him, her pussy pulsating around his thick cock. Jesse kept thrusting, extending her pleasure, until he pushed deep, shuddering he erupted inside her.

"Mmmmm... that was so good." Rachel leaned over and gave Jesse a kiss, once she'd gotten her breath back.

Jesse nodded, and then chuckled. "Would you think I was crazy if I said I miss how you used to text me orders?"

Rachel looked over at him. "What part do you miss? Me ordering you around? Whipping you if you misbehave?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Hmmm... I think it was the anticipation. Playing the sexy little game with you. It didn't really matter if I did the task well or not."

Rachel laughed. "That's true. I liked the game part too. Plus, even if you didn't do the job well, I was too horny by then not to have sex with you. You probably noticed."

"Sometimes I was tempted to do a bad job, you know. The punishment hurt in the moment, but was exciting in it's own way. And every time I'd sit down at work, I could feel the marks you'd made. Get so fucking horny." He shook his head.

"Well, I'll see if I can think of a really hard task for you, one you might not do right and need punishment for. But in the meantime though, let's think of some other games we can play. Keep surprising each other." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He nodded. Challenge accepted.

***

Rachell got into the elevator and saw that there was a mirror on the back wall. After pushing the button for the floor, she turned to the mirror and checked that the wig was still in place. It felt a bit scratchy, but looked pretty good, the long blond strands a fairly natural looking color.

The office was pretty quiet, and she was able to walk down the hallway, only passing one young man on the way. He definitely gave her the once over, and whistled softly. She nodded at him, and continued on her way, knowing her high heels made her ass sway more than normal under her coat.

The door was open, and she knocked on it before stepping through the doorway and closing the door behind her. It didn't have a lock. Oh well.

Jesse‘s head snapped up, and he looked at her in surprise as she sauntered towards his desk. She worked it, slowly undoing the sash of the red overcoat, undoing the buttons, and throwing the coat to the side. She was only wearing a black miniskirt, a low cut slinky red top, black sheer stockings and very high heels.

He stood up, but seemed frozen as she did her little strip tease, except his eyes travelling all over her body. "Um... what...."

Rachel chuckled, and pushed on his chest until he sat back in the chair. She crawled onto the chair over him, her knees on either side of his legs. "Just a little surprise for you, honey." She grabbed his head and kissed him thoroughly, her bright red lipstick getting all messed up.

His strong hands grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back. "What the fuck!" He looked down at her face, the smeared red lipstick, the green contact lenses in her eyes, the long blond hair. Finally, realization dawned in his searching eyes. "Rachel!"

She chuckled. "Took you long enough! Or do you often have blond strumpets strolling into your office in the middle of the day?"

Jesse shook his head. "You are nuts. What if somebody saw you dressed like that?"

She bit her lip. "Well, there was some young guy in the hallway who whistled at me."

Jesse banged his head back against the back of his chair. "Oh great."

Rachel shrugged. "Didn't you say that someone at work asked you if you if you were having an affair?"

"Yeah, he noticed I was eating more healthy food and we got talking about running and stuff. Then he asks if I was dressing better and seemed happier because I was getting a little on the side."

It still made Rachel laugh when she thought of it. But her husband was looking better than he had in ages. They had both lost a few extra pounds from all the recent changes.

"Well, I'm your little something on the side. You can call me ‘Candy' because I'm so sweet." She battled her false eyelashes at him, giving him her best coy look.

Jesse arched an eyebrow at her, looking over her heavy makeup, low-cut top revealing ample cleavage from her push up bra, and the miniskirt that was mostly pushed up from her straddling his legs. "Yeah, you look very sweet and innocent."

She shifted off the chair, and slid to her knees on the floor. "You better get back to work, Jesse. Just act like I'm not here." Her hands went to his belt buckle, undoing it quickly and then unzipping his dress pants.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He grabbed her hands.

She pulled her hands away, and went back to his pants, pushing at the material until she was holding his cock. "What do you think I'm doing?" She gave him a saucy wink, and then leaned in to take him into her mouth. He wasn't fully hard, but as she sucked on him, she felt him getting bigger against her tongue. He tasted good, all male, and she took him deeper, hearing him groan. She looked up, her bright red lips stretched around his thick cock, and saw Jesse was watching avidly. She took his cock out of her mouth, rubbing the tip back and forth over her lips, and then licking along the corona, her eyes on his the whole time.

There was a hard knock on the door, and Rachel only had time to give Jesse a wide-eyed look before backing up below his desk. Jesse scooted his chair forward, trying to hide her and his state of undress. There wasn't much space under there, so Rachel shifted to be between Jesse‘s legs.

Rachel laughed to herself. This was so much the cliché of how the office blowjob worked. Getting interrupted and having to hide under the desk while he tried to act normal with the co-worker.

The co-worker was talking about boring work stuff, so Rachel phased out. She reached over, and grasped Jesse‘s cock. He was still wet from her mouth, and after a few strokes, fully hard again. There wasn't enough space for her to suck him again, so she settled for stroking his cock, occasionally adding saliva to her hand to keep him slick. Her other hand was on his thigh, and she could feel how tense he was.

"Did you see that blond chick in the hallway earlier?" The co-worker was finally saying something interesting, and Rachel paid attention.

Jesse gave a little cough. "Ah... what blond?"

"Some skank with long blond hair and mile long legs. Maybe she's a pro, and headed to Henderson's office for a lunch quickie."

Jesse laughed. Henderson was the much older manager of the area. "Well, you never know."

Finally the co-worker left, and closed the door behind him.

Jesse scooted the chair back, and grabbed Rachel’s arm, hauling her out. She thought that she had gone too far with their game, and he was going to shove her out of the office. But instead he turned her around and pushed her over the desk, her ass in the air. He pulled her panties off to the side, and then she felt him sink his cock into her, balls deep. Groaning, he grabbed her shoulders, and fucked her hard against the desk. Rachel gasped, loving it, grabbing the edge of the desk with both hands, and arching her ass back to him, wanting it as hard as he could give it.

"Little fuck slut. Cock hungry bitch..." he whispered roughly, his hands now on her hips, holding her in place as he pushed deep and groaned, his cock pumping out a big load. He pushed up her miniskirt higher, and spanked her ass hard.

Rachel jumped when he spanked her, but that and the dirty talk had her over the edge too. She slumped down on the desk, breathing heavily.

Jesse fell back into the chair, and after a minute, let out a chuckle. "I have red lipstick all over my cock. What will my wife think?" He straightened up his clothes, zipping up.

"Perhaps you should leave the lipstick there, and see what happens when you get home." Rachel gave him a wicked smile as she walked across the office and pick up her coat. Good thing she'd thrown it to a chair in the corner, or his co-worker would have seen it right away. She shook her head at the close call.

Putting on the coat, she opened her purse and checked her wig and makeup a mirror. The lipstick took a couple minutes to fix, but otherwise she looked OK.

"Bye Jesse." She said at the open doorway.

"Thanks for stopping by, Candy." Jesse replied, turning back to his work.

And right outside the door, was that same co-worker she saw before, his eyes wide. She gave him a wink and sauntered down the hallway.

***

"This place is incredible!" Jesse whispered to Rachel as they followed their hosts down the wide carpeted stairs. The basement hardly looked like a basement at all. It was bright, with high ceilings and expertly decorated.

"Rachel, you are lagging behind. Come on, I want to show you my home theatre." Her boss beckoned from wide double doors nearby. She grabbed Jesse‘s hand and pulled him along with her, joining the others in the next room.

It was a massive home theatre, with a huge screen along one wall. Several deep leather sofas faced the screen, and another wall had a full bar, with trays of appetizers on nearby. Miles and Rita were already settled onto one of the sofas, and her boss's wife, Marianne, was sitting in the center sofa.

"This is truly amazing, Dave. If I had your money, I'd do the same thing to my basement." She walked over to the far sofa, and sunk into the deep upholstery.

Jesse had paused at the bar, and brought over a couple glasses of wine, settling beside Rachel. She smiled over at him. He'd been wonderful all night, acting the perfect supportive husband part, and everyone got along with him well. At least the dinner had been very good food, so she didn't feel too bad hauling him along to this casual work function.

"I have the perfect movie to show you for this set up." Dave enthused, fussing around with the controls. This home theatre was his passion, and he'd often talked Rachel’s ear off about his love of movies.

As the lights lowered, Jesse reached over and grabbed a couple pillows and a throw from a nearby basket. They got comfortable, snuggling together, their legs stretched out on an ottoman.

Rachel buried her head in Jesse‘s shoulder and groaned when she saw the title of the movie, and could feel him shaking with quiet laughter. Luckily the sound was turned up to almost deafening, so she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them. Sheeeesh, really?? He expounds on how much he loves movies and then he picks Transformers?? Really? Rachel shook her head in disbelief. Sighing, she sunk into the sofa, preparing for a couple hours of boredom.

Some robot was hitting another robot for what seemed the hundredth time, when Rachel felt Jesse‘s hand on her waist, and then slipping under her t-shirt. She grabbed his hand, and turned her face to his, trying to read his expression in the dark. But he leaned forward, kissed her softly, and slid his hand back and forth along the skin of her stomach. Then he winked, and turned back and acted like he was watching the movie. But under that big throw, his hand was tracing along her ribs, and the bottom of her bra.

Shifting on the sofa, he moved so he was leaning against the arm of the deep sofa, and she was leaning back against him, lying between his legs. With the big throw over them, it looked like a nice cuddling position.

In this position, both his hands were under her shirt, tracing lightly over her skin, teasing. When he finally cupped her breasts, her nipples were already rock hard. He pinched them through the silky material of her bra, kissing her neck, sucking and biting her skin gently.

Slowly, he pushed the bra cups down, so they cupped the bottom of her breasts, pushing them upward and leaving her nipples bare to his fingers. He teased and played, sometimes dragging his fingers tips over the sensitive skin of her breasts, sometimes drawing his palms over her nipples. The whole time, his mouth was busy, kissing all over her neck, around her ears, her shoulders.

She was very aroused, and moved her hand towards his groin, but the position didn't allow for it. She could only run her hands up and down his thighs, sometimes clenching her fingers into the muscle to keep from groaning out loud at what he was doing to her. Could she cum from this? From him playing with her breasts and kissing her neck? It felt so good, she wouldn't be surprised.

Thirty minutes or more later, he moved his hands away. "Play with your nipples for me." His whisper in her ear seemed loud, and she wondered if the other couples heard it. But no one turned their heads. Reaching under her t-shirt, she cupped her breasts, running her thumbs over her very sensitive nipples.

His hands were now unzipping her pants, and slipping inside. Slowly, his fingers explored her skin, playing along the lacy trim of her panties, playing over the silky material and tracing over her pussy through the material.

"So hot and wet." He bit her earlobe lightly. Below, his fingers pushed the material to the side, and touched her bare clit.

His fingers were thorough, exploring and playing with every part of her pussy. Light strokes along her pussy lips. Pushing one or two fingers inside her cunt. Slow finger fucking. Rubbing her clit in small circles, or hard and fast up and down. He took turns with each hand, resting the other on her stomach, or sometimes sliding up to cup her breast again, squeezing it while he teased her clit. He was merciless. But when he had two fingers of his left hand inside her cunt, hooked against her g-spot and rubbing tiny circles that matched what he was doing with his other hand on her clit, Rachel couldn't hold back. Grabbing the throw, she bit down on it hard as she came, trying so hard not to moan, or pant.

"Are you OK, Rachel?" Marianne's concerned voice carried through the din of the movie.

"Ah... yes, Marianne. Fine. Just caught up in the show." Rachel pulled her bra back in place while Jesse rubbed his pussy soaked fingers over her inner thighs. She grabbed a paper napkin from a nearby table, handed it to him, and got up. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

She splashed her face with water, and was drying it with a towel when she heard the bathroom door open. It was Jesse, giving her an intense look.

"Get on your knees." He ordered, using a tone similar to the one she used on him when he was getting punished.

She dropped to her knees on the thick bathroom rug. Jesse undid his pants and pulled out his cock, fisting it in front of her face. He grabbed her head, and pushed his cock forward, right into her open mouth. "That's it, suck it good and deep. My little cock slut."

Other times when she had gone down on him, she had been in control and set the pace, set the depth of his cock in her mouth. But not this time. This time, he was totally in control, holding her head firmly and fucking her face, fucking her throat. At times, she gagged as he thrust deep, but he didn't apologize. He tilted her face up to a better angle, and slid in just as deep, his eyes on her face, her eyes, her mouth. Watching his thick cock disappear between her lips for stroke after stroke.

"Yes, yes...suck up my cum..." He moaned, holding her tight with his cock buried deep. The first shot of cum was deep down her throat, and then he pulled back to her mouth, filling her mouth. "Don't swallow yet..." He groaned, stroking the base of his cock with one hand, the tip still against her tongue. A last shot coated her mouth, and he pulled out, looking down at her cum filled mouth. "Good slut. You can swallow now and clean me up."

Rachel swallowed, and then took his cock back into her mouth, sucking it gently, making sure no cum remained, and then zipped him back up.

Jesse reached down to help her stand up. She felt a bit wobbly. It had been pretty intense. She splashed her face with cool water again, and rinsed her mouth, laughing to herself at the thought of kissing her boss's cheek goodbye and having cum-breath.

They slipped back to their seats, and were able to watch the last ten minutes of the movie with everyone else.

...

-Thanks for reading!!


End file.
